


There's only one bed

by orphan_account



Category: Leverage
Genre: Au where theres only one bed, Episode: s04e18 The Last Dam Job, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed, They get caught making out, accidentally sharing clothes, idiots to lovers, mutal pining kinda, shhhh don't tell them, the team makes up dumb reasons for them to share a bed, they don't know it yet though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: exactly what the title is, Eliot and Quinn are forced to share a bed during the events of the last dam job
Relationships: Mr. Quinn/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	There's only one bed

**Author's Note:**

> Like actually it's just what the title is

Eliot had just picked up Quinn for a job and arrived at the hotel. “Hardison reserved a hotel room in advance so we’ll be sharing the room till tomorrow when we fly back.” Eliot says, opening the door. He walks in and stops dead when the bed is in view. THE bed. “woah why’d you stop?” Quinn asks, stopping behind Eliot. “Damnit Hardison.” Eliot growls. “There’s only one bed.” Quinn’s eyebrows shoot up. He steps around Eliot to look. “There’s only one bed.” Quinn agrees. He walks towards the window and sits on that side. “I take window you take door?” Quinn asks. Eliot growls but sits on his side of the bed. They take off their shoes and lay down. “If I wake up in the morning and we’re cuddling I’m killing Hardison and then you.” Eliot says. “That’s a little extreme but I’d probably do the same.” Quinn says.

Eliot blinks awake. He goes to wipe his eyes and ends up running his hand up someone’s side. He blinks awake more. He pulls his head back and realizes he’s spooning Quinn, who shifted down more in the night so they were chest-to-back. Eliot pulls back all the way and sits up. “Looks like you have to kill Hardison and then me huh?” Quinn says, his voice raspy from sleep. Eliot growls and pulls on his shoes heading towards the bathroom. Pulling on his over shirt, he steps out of the bathroom. Quinn is pulling on his suit jacket. “I’m not going to kill Hardison just yell at him. And we aren’t talking about this.” Eliot says, watching Quinn lace his shoes. Quinn nods, standing. They walk out the door to head to the airport. 

After the first day of the job Eliot is getting ready to sleep, already in his sweatpants and tank top when he hears someone knock. “What.” He growls opening the door. Quinn stands at the door. “I don’t have a room. And it’s too late for a hotel.” He says. Eliot groans, but lets him in. “We wake up cuddling I will actually kill someone.” Eliot says, laying down on his side of the bed. “Close your eyes. I'm changing.” Quinn answers, nonchalantly. Eliot sighs but closes his eyes. He doesn’t open them until he feels the bed dip. “I'm serious man. I don’t like sharing a bed with anyone.” Eliot says. “Yeah I feel you.” Quinn answers before turning to face the wall. Eliot turn towards the door trying to ignore Quinn on his other side. 

Eliot wakes up, immediately wide awake. There is a weight on his chest. He looks down and sees Quinn snuggled into his chest, arms around him. And Eliot’s arms are around him as well. Eliot groans, banging his head on the headboard. “That sounded like it hurt.” Quinn says, in his raspy morning voice that Eliot refuses to let get in his head. Quinn rolls off him and sits up. “Not talking about it right?” He says. Eliot nods, grabbing his clothes. “You take corner by the door.” He says before turning to the opposite corner. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Eliot says as he opens his door and sees Quinn already on his bed. “Hardison and Chaos refused to book me a hotel room.” Is all Quinn says, before closing his eyes so Eliot can change. Eliot groans, but changes into his sweatpants and tank top. Falling onto the bed Eliot grumbles, “that still applies. I'm punching someone if we’re cuddling.” Quinn makes a noise in agreement. Of course they wake up cuddling.

Eliot starts to suspect something on the sixth night when he walks in and Quinn is on the bed, AGAIN. His crew had been giving random reasons for them to share a bed for the past six days and Eliot is getting sick off it. So what if he has a little bit of a crush on Quinn. Nothing is ever going to happen between them and Eliot will get over it soon. It doesn’t help that they wake up cuddling. Quinn looks up and shrugs apologetically. Eliot grumbles but lays down anyways. “Something is going on.” He says, muffled by the pillow. “Really? I didn’t notice.” Quinn says dryly. “Damnit Quinn I mean it.” Eliot says moving his head so his voice is no longer muffled by the pillow. “Oh I have no doubt.” Quinn says. In the morning, Eliot wakes up spooning Quinn again.

The morning of the last day, when they are planning to take Latimer’s money, Sophie is making tea when she turns and sees Eliot wearing sweatpants that are too big on him. She smirks and leaves the kitchen. Eliot knock on the door to his room after getting two cups of coffee. Sophie pauses, watching. Quinn opens it, wearing sweatpants that come to his mid calf. Eliot walks in and Quinn shuts the door behind him.

“So about that favor.” Quinn says, walking next to Eliot. “How about next time I don’t beat you so bad.” Eliot answers. “I think you’re a little confused on how that last fight went.” Quinn replies. Eliot snorts. “You weren’t even awake for the last part of that fight.” Quinn grins at Eliot, meaningfully glancing at an alcove. Eliot grins back and quickly pushes Quinn into the alcove and kisses him hard, pushing him against the wall. Quinn kisses him back knowing very well this might be the last time for a while they’ll see each other. Someone clears their throat behind them. Eliot whirls around pulling away from Quinn. Sophie stands there, smirking. Quinn feels his entire face turn bright red and he knows Eliot’s is probably the same. Sophie shakes her head and says, “be safe.” Before walking away. Eliot and Quinn look at each other embarrassed. Eliot clears his throat and grabs Quinn’s hand, writing something on it. Quinn looks down at his hand. It's a phone number. He looks back up at Eliot. “Call me.” Eliot mouthes. Quinn grins and nods, before stealing one more kiss cause he likes kissing Eliot and turns, walking out of the bat cave as Hardison as dubbed it. He's looking forwards to when he can call Eliot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hop you liked it! I'm always a sucker for kudos and comments. Also i didn't know how to end it.


End file.
